


The World is Beautiful (and Harry can only write about it)

by calmfog



Category: One Direction
Genre: Character Death, Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Mute Harry, Mute!Harry, Mutism, Sad, harry/louis - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, silent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmfog/pseuds/calmfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is mute, the world is cruel, the water is deadly, and the fog tastes like Louis.<br/>or<br/>Harry relives the past by visiting the place where he found louis, got louis, and lost louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Beautiful (and Harry can only write about it)

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories are sad and someone dies, sorry. So i decides to finally write one from Styles's pov how bout them apples. Anyways here it is.  
> -edit-  
> I changed it up a little bit!!!!!! not a big change, harry just never changes from sign language.

The fog tastes like louis. The sound of the trees swaying sounds like louis's breath when he sleeps. The soft crunch of the light and thin snow beneath Harry's feet is the sound of Louis's eyelids fluttering. The icy blue sky is louis's eyes.  
Everything is Louis, and Louis is nothing.  
Harry walks through the park on the first snow of the year. Its january something-th, he doesn't care to keep track anymore, and its roughly 1pm, judging by the angle of the sun and the large amount of children screaming all around him. Harry leisurely strolls the path in which he was taking when he first saw Louis.  
He was 5 and Louis was 7. It was late June, a hot afternoon that Harry was sure was made for popsicles and bicycles. He was walking over to the biggest, most brilliant slide in the park when he first laid eyes on the gorgeous boy. He was swinging. Louis's hair bounced in a way that Harry had never seen before, and he wondered how he got his hair so cool. But that wasn't even his main focus. Not even the super awesome blue color of his eyes that reminded him of the cover of his favorite book could compare to the power rangers shirt he had on. Harry loved the power rangers more than his own mum, and this shirt had all the power rangers on it. Young Harry had hoped that he could play with Louis while he was at the playground. But, Harry was too afraid to talk to Louis, or anyone for that matter, and pranced. over to the slide. Louis soon followed, and little Harold didn't understand why. He was afraid Louis saw him looking at him with the lovey eyes and came to beat him up because he didn't want Harrys cooties. But instead, Louis greeted him with a simple  
"Hello."  
Harry smiled and stood by the slide, frozen.  
"Do you speak?"  
Harry gulped.  
"Are you a super secret spy agent?"  
Harry let out a silent laugh and shook his head no.  
"Then what are you, silly?"  
Harry looked at his shoes, unable to answer the question.  
"Are you a robot? Did someone mute your volume?"  
Harry sighed at the word 'Mute' the other kids always made fun of him for it and he didn't understand why.  
"Yes, i suppose you are. Whats your name, crazy robot? I'm Louis." Louis sat down on in the mulch, criss cross apple sauce. Harry sat across from him and pulled out a little piece of paper with his name and mummy's phone number on it. He handed it to Louis and looked away.  
"Harry Styles the robot. Cool. "  
As Louis said that, harry's mum called for him.  
"I'll have to see you later, crazy robot."  
A child running into Harry awoke him from the memory.  
"Excuse me, sir." The girl apologized. He smiled and nodded.  
He walked towards the bench on which he and Louis had first kissed, and he became rather nostalgic.  
Pulling out apiece of paper, 14 year old Harry sighed. He was waiting for Louis, his best friend, on a bench in the park. It was around time Louis said he would show up, but he was late as usual. Harry intently and impatiently watched a few little children play tag and when louis arrived he had to snap him out of it.  
"Hello, silly robot." Louis greeted him.  
Harry smiled. He wrote a "hi" on the paper. The 16 year old sat down beside him.  
"Who's 'it' in the tag game?"  
Harry looked around and pointed out a little girl in pigtails and a polka dotted t-shirt.  
"We should play, we could totally smoke her."  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked away. He scratched into the paper 'when are you gonna learn sign language'  
Louis replied, "I'm working on it."  
Harry looked him right in the eyes, smiling broader than he ever had. He was proud that Louis even tried. Louis was the only person that ever even took the time to communicate with him, aside from his family. Harry was happy that his one friend was Louis, because louis was so damn beautiful. His eyes were the same color of the local lake when it was frozen over. His hair was the rolling hills of wheat in windy weather. His stance was that of a proud man. When he looked at Louis, he was reminded of the color yellow. Happy and carefree and excited and loving and yellow. He was also quite green, with his mystery and beautiful and upright and held together emotions. Harry was a mix of all the colors, black or white or brown, gross and falling apart, and Louis was pure, light, beautiful colors that matched perfectly.  
"Is your vocal cord ever gonna work?"  
Harry laughed, but it came out as a burst of air.  
'No' he mouthed.  
Louis chuckled, making sure to show off his ability to use his vocal chord. Louis stopped laughing when he saw harry looking at him. Harry felt as though the rest of the world had blurred around them when Louis first locked eyes with him. Their eyes were waltzing, lovingly following each other. When louis touched Harry's face, he flinched. He was afraid of people touching him after the bullying he had faced all of his life. Louis murmured something like "it's okay,love" and Harry felt himself relax. And just as he relaxed, Louis's lips touched his. It was a powerful kiss, a 'look at us we're kissing' lovely type of kiss. It was loving and soft yet forceful and full of lust. Harry felt his head reeling and pounding. In that moment, he was sure that Louis was the one.  
Harry sat on the bench, sullen and sunken. He didn't let a tear fall because imagine what the children would think if they saw a full grown man crying at a happy park by himself, and when they asked him what was wrong he couldn't reply. He quickly walked away from the god forsaken seat.  
He walked towards the lake. He told himself he would never visit it, but he wanted to check on the flowers he had planted.  
He barely saw the rushing water before he lost any sanity he had held onto. The tears flew out of his eyes like the bullets of a revolver. He walked down to see the flowers, and he saw that they were still strong, yet browning and rotting.  
Like Louis.  
17 year old harry sat on the small dock, swinging his legs over the edge. Next to him was his boyfriend of 3 years, Louis. The river was incredibly rapid on the hot summer day.  
"I'm feeling a swim, love. Would you like to come?" Harry pulled his hands out of his pockets and signed "no, and you shouldn't either. Its incredibly strong today. It's dangerous." Harry frowned in disapproval at him. "Oh, Harry," Louis said, pecking his lips. "I'll be fine. I can swim. I'll be right back." Harry tried to protest, but Louis wasn't looking at his rapid hand movements. He signed "stop" so many times his hands hurt. Louis never came back above that water. Harry noticed that Louis hadn't come up for air in a while after a minute and 45 seconds or so. He couldn't call out for him, so he dove right into the water, taking his phone and keys out of his pocket first. He never found Louis. He came up for air to see if anyone else was at the lake. He saw someone, and had that someone saw him waving his arms or had harry had working vocal chords, louis might've made it. Harry got out of the water and called 911, but couldn't say anything. He hung up after realizing that he was very stupid for even trying to call. Thankfully, they sent someone anyways. The ambulance were at the lake in 5 minutes. Harry quickly signed "My boyfriend is in the lake." The two men dived in. They found Louis, not breathing and with a lump on his head. They let Harry ride in the ambulance with them. He watched as they frantically tried to fix Louis up and to save him. It looked like toy makers fixing a porcelain doll that had been shattered into a million pieces. Louis was as beautiful as a doll,too. Even with age and even with bruises, bumps, and blood he was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Harry watched them do their best to get Louis to breath. They tried everything, but nothing was working. When they all backed off of him, Harry knew what had happened. He felt the tears falling, but he has a straight face on. His body had gone hollow and his emotions had all fallen out in the form of one small drop of salt water. He felt nothing but guilt. He fell over and slipped into unconsciousness that very moment, and soon it was he they were rushing to the hospital.  
26 year old Harry sat on that dock above the frozen lake. The surgery had been completed just an hour before, and he knew what he had to do.  
"Louis, hello." He mumbled in a hoarse and sloppy voice. "My first words are for you."  
A fog rolled over the lake, causing Harrys view of the deadly block of ice to be obstructed. It was pretty funny how the fog tasted like Louis's lips, the the wind whispering in his ear sounded a little like "Hi, silly."


End file.
